


Invisible Flute

by Ryuukitsune42



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, It's supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuukitsune42/pseuds/Ryuukitsune42
Summary: Huey keeps hearing a mysterious flute around his house that's driving him bananas. Who is playing and why are they harassing poor Coyote? Nobody knows. Although Corn seems to have a slight idea...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. What even is this sound?

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place somewhere between episodes 005 (Coyote and Rattlesnake), 006 (Dandy) asnd 007 (Tlaloc’s Test). I'm not a native English speaker so I would appreciate if you informed me about any serious, hurtful-to-eye mistakes :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey hears weird sounds. Corn seems to have a clue what it is.

The sound of flute has been driving Huehuecoyotl crazy for hours now. Spirit couldn’t find the source of this annoying music, even though he was sure he heard it coming from up the trees. Like something was sitting there and intentionally played the horrible instrument. Well, not really horrible, but listening to it for hours would drive everyone bananas. Especially someone with such sensitive hearing as Huey.

One more round around barn and still nothing. Frustration was really growing inside Hatfield spirit and oh, dear Old Man alive, was he ready to shout at the invisible trickster. Unfortunately he didn’t have any strenght to do so after running in circles, searching for the source of sound.

Another few notes cut through the air.

“Nnnnghabudhagibidagh!!” coyote cried in frustration and resignation. Of course it was only nonsense, what else could he yell? He wasn’t even sure where the music has been coming from! It had to be somewhere in trees, but… where?

Spirit sat down, resting his back on the wall of the barn he was living in. Sound started again but this time, coyote just covered his ears and did his best to ignore it. There was no point in searching for invisible, especially if it seemed to change it’s place instead of sitting still.

After few minutes music seemed to fade away until it disappeared completely. Huey sighed, taking his hands down. Really, what was that thing? Why was it there and why it didn’t want to leave for so long? There had to be an answer… Hopefully…

He barely managed to stand up when he heard another unsettling sound. Though, fortunately, this time it was familiar and friendly, even if it made Spirit extremely anxious.

Rattling had a clear source from between the tree trunks, and it was obviously an albino snake coming around to check on his friend. Probably. Positively thinking.

Soon, a yellow head crowned with a bunch of green rattles resembling hair peeked out from behind a bush.

“Corn!” Huehuecoyotl didn’t hide excitement. He liked seeing all of his friends, no matter the species. “Yer finally made it o’er ‘ere! I thought ye’d nevah show up!”*

Snake Spirit smiled shyly, nodding his head as a hello. Corn’s quietness was never really a problem to talkative, over-energetic coyote. On the contrary, it was actually a pretty good match. Huey never really stopped talking. Shaman never really spoke a lot. They found balance in each other’s presence.

Of course, Huey’s first topic was a mysterious flute music playing somewhere in the branches of trees.

“There were this weird flute sounds comin’ from da trees just minutes ago but Ah couldn’t locate ‘em. Like there wasn’t any flute at all, only the sounds! For hours, can yer believe?! Ah been sniffin’ and lookin’ but nothin’! No one nowhere, just nothin’! Can my house be possesed? Yer think?” it was very rare for Hatfield Spirit to ask his friend questions and expect him to anwer but the time has come.

Quetzalcoatl sat in silence for a while, watching the building with his pink, forever sad eyes. “No,” he finally spoke, “I don’t think it’s possesed.”

“Then what are these sounds? Birds? Magic? Wind? Ah need anwers!”

For quite some time coyote screamed full river of words and sentences everyone passing by could take for unrelated and not making sense. That’s how Huey was, he didn’t want to be understood. He wanted to be himself. And luckily, to yellow serpent sitting next to him, all this meaningless talk was clear as mountain stream water. He spent his whole life next to this enthusiastic blockhead, after all. He was simply used to that.

“Well, if yer don’t kno’ any anwers, then maybeh Ah’ll ask Kitty for help! Yer’ll be mad?” Even with his care-free life, Huehuecoyotl wanted to make sure his favorite friend (and only one that had no problem with making sense out of his senseless chatter) didn’t feel refected.

Another moment of silence to give Corn time to think. “No. She’s a way better pick than me. Go ask her for help.”

“Al-righty! Immah go to her! Can’t stand that flute sound. See yer!”

Hatfield Spirit ran away to meet the most responsible person around. He didn’t pay much attention towards his friend, who, without his knowledge, decided to take a closer look at trees surrounding the old barn. And maybe also at the barn itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It’s more of my interpretation of Huey’s talks than something actually referenced. I wanted to show him as someone who doesn’t really take much effort in speaking properely. And it’s not even slang/accent, it’s just… hard-to-read Huey’s laziness.
> 
> I KNOW the first chapter is short but I promise I'll try to write longer ones later on.


	2. It's hard to find help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey struggles to find help. Somehow, Amaroq comes to his rescue.

Finding the Fox Spirit took long enough, thus her not wanting to even talk to Huey was a terrible pain. No matter how much he begged and pleaded, Kitty just wouldn’t listen to him. Alright, she had full right to be mad at him for detroying her beautiful garden once again but there had to be something to soothe her nerves!

Coyote fell to his knees before the furious woman, clinging onto her short, green dress, not noticing this was only making her more angry. ”Kajortoq, please!” he cried, ”Ah’ll do anythin’ for yer! Whatever yer want! Just help me, please!”

Kitty swung her umbrella, trying to get rid of the annoying Spirit. ”Then how ’bout yer start with leavin’ me alone!”

”But Ah need yer help! Kitty!”

”Didn’t need ta destroy my poor garden! Now off with yer!” she eventually hit Coyote in the head, storming off to her little cottage before he could get back up. Except Huey didn’t. He just sat there, watching his only hope running away because he was stupid enough to mess with her treasure.

Stupid. He heard this word a lot. Alongside ’irresponsible’, ’childlish’ and many other hurtful adjectives. He learned not to pay attention. But that didn’t mean they didn’t get to him, slowly drilling hurtful and deep hole somewhere in his mind. A hole that, after all those years, was deep enough to finally break him. What would happen if he allowed that? He didn’t know. And he didn’t WANT to know. Whatever was in his own mind terrified him more than he would ever admit. Because he could be just like Amaroq, because Amaroq was already broken.

He finally came back to his senses, got up and dusted off his short, messy, brown fur. Rare reaction to being covered in dirt, but that’s something that would happen whenever he got really upset. He just… didn’t want to be that dirty anymore. Didn’t mean he was going to take a bath, ha, forget about it!

Thinking of Amaroq, his long lost childhood ’rival-friend’, gave him some sort of idea. His yellow eyes widened with excitement when the idea got more defined shapes and tail started wagging once it turned into a plan. Now only thing that was left was to find a suitable partner. Kitty already didn’t count.

The Hatfield Spirit quickly ran for his other trustful friend in hopes that maybe she would be willing to help. Unfortunately, the lumberjack was busy with something else.

”Sorry, Huey, but Ah can’t help ya, eh. Ah promised Kitty Ah would get her some wood fer party campfire. Can’t break a promise, ya know, eh.” Paula said, her giant figure towering before untouched Coyote. No one was really scared of the Bear, at least not spirits, even though she was about two times bigger than everyone else.

”Aw, come on! Yer can’t really do anythin’? Maybe do it later or…”

”Listen ’ere, kiddo. Some of us have jobs to do that we shouldn’t toss fer later, eh. You’ll manage fer a while.” and with that, Paula left, dragging her blue onyx next to her.

Huehuecoyotl was left alone. Again. Like it always would be whenever he asked for help. Because he’s crazy and his problems are never a problem. Right. It’s not like he’s always there for his friends when they need him. Or… rather anyone… not excactly him…

He slapped himself gently on the cheeks. It’s no time for moody thinking, it’s time for action! He turned around, making a small hole in the ground where his paw was standing and rushed back to his barn. There were no more people he wanted to ask. Except a certain Snake Spirit. He was always willing to help.

And there was only one place where he could be. Small house made of stone, perfect for keeping warm in winter and cold in summer, hidden somewhere in the field of corn. Well, not really hidden, but not many knew what was that little hut.

Huey headed to the home of his beloved best friend, Quetzalcoatl. This time having some sort of idea, what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not longer than the last one. Uhh, sorry, I guess.
> 
> Let's see how long it will take me to write the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I might have just overestimated my ability to write in English... Well, let's see how it works out!


End file.
